gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Regular Army
The Regular Army is a military organization from Metal Slug franchise, it's the main army of the franchise and the heroic one. Known Divisions Peregrine Falcons *Marco Rossi (Leader) *Tarma Roving (Commander) *Trevor Spacey (Commander) *Tyra Elson *Gimlet S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S. *Eri Kasamoto (Leader) *Fio Germi (Master Sergeant) *Nadia Cassel (Private) *Red Eye (Any rank that is found in Metal Slug 1st Mission and 2nd Mission) Ikari Warriors *Heidern (Leader) *Ralf Jones (Colonel) *Nathalie Neo *Clark Still (Major) *Leona Heidern (Private) *Roberto Nicola *Whip (Staff Sergeant) Future Regular Army (Metal Slug 13) *Elena (Leader) *Licht (Master Sergeant) *Mello (Commander) Other Members/Relatives *Rumi Aikawa (Sergeant and Supplier) *Madoka Aikawa (Private and Supplier) *Hyakutaro Ichimonji (2nd Lieutenant) *Tequila (Cover Agent) *Alisa Stewart (Engineer) *Midori (Junior Engineer and Mechanic) *MS-Alice (Regular Army's A.I. created by Marco) *Matilda (Scientist) *Navel *Selina (Merchant and Supplier) *Rita *Amber *Perche *Nikita *Reika *Vanessa (Hired by Heidern) Drill Instructors *Sophia *Margaret *Lilly *Mary *Cynthia Affiliated With *Rebel Army (Metal Slug 2/X, Metal Slug 3, Metal Slug 6, Metal Slug 8 (Ratbrute), Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) and Metal Slug 12) *Ptolemaic Army (Metal Slug Attack (Non-Canon) and Metal Slug 14 (Only joining forces with Sisilia to defeat Rebel Army) *Mars People (Metal Slug 6 and Metal Slug Attack (Non-Canon)) *Invaders (Metal Slug Attack (Non-Canon)) *Shinra (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Kouryuuji Estate (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Mishima Zaibatsu (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *G-Corporation (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Fenrir (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *765 Productions (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Capsule Corporation (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Straw Hat Pirates (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Uzumaki Clan (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *ICPO (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Maverick Hunters (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *B.S.A.A. (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Passione (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Imperial Flower Assault (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Space Channel 5 (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Nameless (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Bionis (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) Enemies With *Rebel Army **Arabian Infantry **Japanese Infantry **Amadeus Syndicate *Mars People *Ptolemaic Army *Oguma Corporation *Invaders *Phantom Shadows (Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997)) *WAREZ (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum and its sequel) *Xenomorph (Metal Slug vs Aliens and Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Ouma (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Aragami (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Time Breakers (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Donquixote Pirates (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Marine (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Uchiha Clan (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Shadowloo (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Mavericks (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *B.o.W. (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Umbrella (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Yautja (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Eggman Empire (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Rhythm Rogues (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Kouma (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *East European Empire (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Mechonis (Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) Game Ideas Appearances *Metal Slug 8 *Metal Slug 8 *Metal Slug 8 *Metal Slug 9 *Metal Slug 1X0 *Metal Slug 11 *Metal Slug 12 *Metal Slug 13 *Metal Slug 14 *Metal Slug Fighters *Metal Slug Anthology 2: The War Continues *The King of Fighters XV *The King of Fighters XV (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) *The King of Fighters 15 *The King of Fighters: Redux *Neo Geo 2: Match of the Century *Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies *Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands *Super X Dimensions *Divine X Union Category:SNK Category:Metal Slug Category:Organization Category:Official Organizations Category:Military Category:Military Organization Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Allies